


The Curious Question Caper

by seahorsesonsaturn



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, CarmPlay, Carmen is clueless, F/M, I needed to fill a gap in this pairing, Innocent, Phone Sex, Underage Masturbation, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seahorsesonsaturn/pseuds/seahorsesonsaturn
Summary: Carmen never had Sex Ed and Player is reluctantly helpful.
Relationships: Player/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No shade to the Jules/Carm ship since I think it's really cute too! But there's just something about this little gamer boy I can't get out of my head. 
> 
> Big thanks to my partner, who is basically the beta for this.

There was one time when capers and VILE were at a lull that Player mistakenly activated his commlink with Carmen.

Usually when he logs on to his laptop there’s an automatic link so she figured it must be something like that.

“Hey P! What’s up?” She waited for a response. “Player, are you there?”

He must not have his headset on? She was getting kind of worried so she stayed on the call. Soon she heard a muffled noise that seemed like people talking far away. Could VILE have found out where Player lived?

No, his parents must be talking to him or something. She strained to make sense of the words but it was too fuzzy and then silent. She was about to end the call when she heard a groan and what she could only describe as a struggle from the people far away. This could be trouble after all.

It must’ve been Player who groaned but she had never heard his voice like that before. It was almost _needy_ …

And then from the tense silence he let out a long breathy moan and a light finally flicked on in her head. She knew what he was doing.

Carmen knew what masturbation was, but she personally never felt much when she tried. Nothing like what she was hearing. It seemed simple and straightforward for men but she didn’t know exactly where and how to touch herself. There was no Sex Ed in crime school after all. Sure, certain places felt better than others but she also didn’t know what to think about or watch to get things rolling. Carmen also didn’t have a ton of free time or privacy to figure it out. But her stomach did flips when she heard him give a pleasured sigh and she felt a warmth between her legs and a tight knot formed in her throat. Her breath was labored and full of steam. That was new…

Carmen knew she should end the call. This was an invasion of privacy and definitely something he didn’t want her to hear. But the way tingles rippled down her spine when he moaned and this new feeling in her gut was so intoxicating that she couldn’t help but listen.

Player’s breathing was getting more heated and every little gasp was strained with pleasure. Carmen couldn’t help but imagine what he must look like, face flushed, hand wrapped around himself smoothly stroking at varied pace to satisfy his body’s wild sensual hunger.

He was surprisedly vocal but it’s not like she had anything to compare this to. He moaned and whined almost inaudibly. She was straining her ears to catch his sounds. Then she heard his pace quicken.

“Aahhghh”

“ _MmmmhmmMMM_ ”

Players breathing was getting heavier and Carmen could feel herself getting wetter. She was frozen in place.

After a couple minutes that could have been an eternity Carmen heard the final crescendo and she could almost feel his release as he groaned lewdly, “Fuuuuck…”

Her face burned as she ended the call, promising herself to talk to him about it no matter how embarrassing because she wants to feel like how that sounded.

~~~

“What’s up Red?” Player answered his video call cheerfully. It was the next morning for him and evening for Carmen.

“Are you busy?” Not her usual greeting, Player looked confused.

“Hm not particularly? I finished most of my homework and I’m just waiting for some files to be decrypted.”

“Are you,” Carmen looked around her hotel room. “Alone?”

“What? Is everything ok?”

“Ya I just really wanna talk kinda privately,” she knew Zack and Ivy would tease her about her lack of knowledge in this field. She did know that Ivy occasionally brought someone to the place where they were staying and Zack was exiled to Carmen’s room or vice versa but she never wanted to make a big deal of something she knew was normal and to be expected. She felt so stupid for her lack of expertise.

“Okay? Well ya, I’m alone today until my parents come home from work.” Sun shone softly into Player’s bedroom behind him. His bed was unmade with a few pieces of loose clothes on the foot of it.

“You’re my best friend, you know that right?” Carmen leaned closer to the screen. “And I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

“Carmen you’re freaking me out! What’s wrong?!”

She took a deep breath, “you accidentally commlinked with me when you were on your laptop last…”

Color drained from Player’s face. Suddenly he couldn’t look her in the eyes, “what do you mean?”

“I know I should’ve disconnected but I was worried because of the strange sounds and when I figured out what was going on… I-I’m so sorry!”

Player was quiet, his face red with shame. “So is that all? Are you going to guilt me by saying how gross it was or something?”

“No no no, not at all. I- Um… I am extremely curious. I never really learned about any of uh.. that stuff.” Carmen struggled to meet Player’s gaze to reassure him.

“So you want me to… what? Teach you!?” Player shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t know Carm.”

“I trust you P, I’m not sure what else to do. I was taught by criminals! They told me what a period is and how to deal with it but that’s like it. I think Ivy and Zach will laugh at me,” she pleaded. “I just have some questions.”

Player fidgeted with the edge of a paper at his desk, “Okay but I’m not promising that I’ll be able to answer everything. It’s not like I’m an expert or anything.” He still couldn’t make eye contact and he was shrinking from embarrassment.

“What do you watch when you touch yourself?”

“Um porn usually.. I mean I guess the images count as porn. I watch videos mostly”

“Ya but like when I look it’s kinda staged and doesn’t do anything for me.”

“So there are all different categories. Are you asking me what specifically I watch?”

“Yes,” Carmen responded quickly. She wanted to try her best not to make this weird. “If that’s okay? I really um, can I be honest?”

“Of course, we’re obviously getting on a new level of friendship here.” The tension in Player’s shoulders began relaxing a little as he tried to approach this academically.

“I’ve never um, what’s it called… finished? Came? Had an orgasm?” Player’s face became very red hearing her say those words. “And it sounds nice, _yours_ sounded really nice. Sorry I know that’s weird to say. So I want to learn and try to have one.”

“Oh shit,” Player said to himself. “That’s gotta change. My best friend deserves an orgasm. Also should I be complimented that my jerking off sounded nice?”

Carmen let out a weak laugh, “I promise not to make this super weird if you don’t.”

“I’m just going to accept that this is gonna be weird.” Player ran his hands down his face, stretching his eye skin. “GOD this is so weird. Hold on.” He took off his headset, got up and flopped on his bed. Carmen could hear a muffled, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!” as he screamed into his pillow. “MY HOT SPY FRIEND HEARD ME JACK OFF AND SAID IT SOUNDED NICE!”

Carmen blushed trying to not to overthink that last part. She didn’t plan on telling him that part of the reason those sounds turned her on so much was that it was _him_ making those noises, but that was over a line. They had VILE to stop and a world to save, she couldn’t be distracted. And he was 16. That was the main reason here. She would explore those feelings when he was older.

Player returned to his desk, “Disregard that. What was your question again?”

“What kind of stuff do you watch?”

“Uhhh okay I guess it changes to what kind of mood I’m in, I guess I like solo girls and roleplay stuff? I _was_ watching roleplay last night. I um, jeez I sound gross, I like watching, blo-...oral? You know what that is, right?”

“I can use context clues to root that one out, yeah. What does “solo girls” mean?”

“That’s just a girl uh, you know, a girl pleasuring herself.”

“What do they do?”

Player looked confused. “Really? She rubs herself off? Fingers herself sometimes?” his voice got smaller. “Or uses a toy? You’ll have to look up sex toys on your own, I’m not describing them.” His face was a soft red heading rapidly to crimson.

But Player laughed away some of the color when Carmen actually took a note of that. “So that’s hypothetically what I should do?”

“I mean you do whatever feels best? I’m admittedly confused? You’ve never…not even once?”

“Like I’ve tried, but nothing really happens? I don’t know what to do… It seems so straightforward for guys. And that feeling I got yesterday… I’ve never really known what that feeling is or how to recreate it.”

“You mean like horny? Like you’re ‘turned on’?” He made air quotes. But his hands were a bit shaky still thinking of how he could have done that for her.

“Yeees, I’ve never known what that meant in that context.” She was a bit flustered to admit that she was horny.

“Wow Red, you really did grow up under a rock.”

“That’s why I need your heeelp,” She whined rolling over on her bed.

“Well again, I feel that I must reiterate that I’m not an expert. Especially when it comes to girls, you know I’ve never had a girlfriend, but I will try my best.”

“But you’ve kissed a girl?” Carmen seemed more relaxed having Player more relaxed.

“I’m a homeschooled computer nerd!” He tossed his hands up unceremoniously.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I’m sure you got tons of hacker friends.”

Player groans, “Well I guess there was this one girl. We kinda kissed but it was nothing serious. She was only in town for the summer last year. It was only like a goodbye peck. I don’t think it really counts,” He really didn’t want to be reminded of his lack of social life. “Isn’t this supposed to be about you?”, he complained.

Carmen looked wistfully across the room to something Player couldn’t see, maybe a window. “That sounds really sweet actually. I’ve never kissed anyone. I’ve wanted to but never got the chance…”

“Gray?” Player questioned cautiously.

“Mmmhm, and maybe a few others.”

“Well….Are you going to spill this hot goss?” He raised an eyebrow, happy to change the subject back to her.

Carmen chuckled, turning a bit red for what felt like the hundredth time. “Um, Jules?” She saw how quickly Player’s face reacted and rushed to clarify. “But I haven’t really figured that one out. I don’t wanna label myself or anything!”

Player’s smile took up his whole face, “No that’s totally fine! My neighbor, who is my best IRL friend, just came out and I’ve been researching ways to be a good Ally. I support you Carmmmen!!!”

“Ooof thanks Player, I appreciate the enthusiasm.” Carmen decided against telling Player that she’d also thought about kissing (and doing more) with him. She knew it must be a silly childhood crush for the first person who genuinely cared for her and was honest and is so cute and reliable and-. “So anyways…”

“Oh right… masterbating,” Player feigned enthusiasm, feeling the awkward tension return to his body.

“How often do you do it? Like once a month?”

“Ahhaha no. Probably like once.. _twice_ a week? I usually remember to switch off the automatic commlink on the laptop or am using the desktop. Last night, my parents went out… soooo I didn’t have to be quiet. And I guessss I was excited about that?”

“You don’t usually make noise?” She could feel herself heating up more remembering the delicious sounds he made.

“Well, I guess not?” Player never thought he’d be analyzing this, let alone asked by the subject of some of his fantasies. “I suppose it feels better when I don’t have to worry about someone else hearing.”

“And you always watch porn or you said something about images? Like pictures of people having sex?”

“No it’s more of a picture of someone and I kinda imagine what we would do.” He needed to make sure not to mention how he has had some amazing moments with a picture or two of her.

“Can you send me some of the pictures you use?”

“Oh my god, no? That’s not how it works, it has to be people you find attractive! It’s subjective.”

“Oh. I see,” Carmen looked away thoughtfully. When she met his eyes again, her face was bright red. “What about your sounds? Could you send those?”

Player thought he might pass out. His blood drained quickly from his face and it went southward where he could feel a swelling between his legs as he thought about Carmen, his Carmen, THE Carmen Sandiego, touching herself to the sounds of him touching himself. He cleared his throat, “can I get back to you later on that?”

Carmen nodded vigorously, “yes absolutely. That’s a very strange request, I’m sorry please don’t feel pressured.” She shook her head softly, astonished at herself for asking so bluntly.

There was a short silence where neither of them could look at each other. Player fidgeted with the keys on his keyboard and Carmen doodled a few lines on her notepad.

Player was first to speak up, “soooo, do you have other questions?”

Carmen groaned feeling relieved to move past that awkwardness, “I’ve got so many Player… ugh, I feel so stupid.”

“Aww poor super thief with ninja training :(“ Player teased lightheartedly.

“Heyyy, it’s not my fault,” Carmen crossed her arms to pout melodramatically over the screen to try to ease the tension.

In the back of Player’s mind, he really wanted to be able to teach her all this in person, show her how to touch herself and reassure her that she was safe with him. Do things that would make her feel good, both of them feel good. He tried to shake those thoughts away before he lost all the blood from his brain to his dick.

“So questions?” He prompted, taking a deep breath.

“Ya so like how do you start? I can’t seem to figure it out for me besides like… I don’t know, sticking a finger up there…ah c’mon!?” Carmen made a hand gesture that was wildly inaccurate but extremely funny.

Player couldn’t say anything but laugh as she continued, “and what makes you want to do it at certain times and not others? So you’re alone right now, what made last night different?”

“I guess… there’s like a,” Player closed his eyes trying to think of the words. “There’s like a little fire in my chest, and when it gets too hot, I feel restless and I can’t focus well or I can’t get to sleep.” Player opened his eyes to see Carmen’s face flushed.

“And so I usually decide what I wanna watch and that usually gets my mind excited before my body,” he never thought introspectively about his masturbatory habits. He hoped it made sense to her. “I uh, I guess I touch myself over my pants at first when the video starts and then go under at some point.”

“And then after?”

Player grinds his teeth a bit, “uh what do you mean? I thought you heard last night?”

“I mean like when you’re done, what do you do?  
What should I do?”

“Ah well… I guess I lay for a minute and enjoy it. Depending on where I am, then I clean myself up…”

“Wait hold on,” Carmen interrupts. “This is a super dumb question. I understand that guys shoot stuff out… ahh ejaculate! That’s the word. Is that what you mean? Do girls have an equivalent?”

“Ugh well I don’t think “shoots” is a good way to think about it, that’s kinda gross” Player scrunched his face. “Uh ya… a white goo comes out…. ah fuck this is weird. I usually use a dirty t-shirt or a tissue. Girls don’t have any kind of liquid, not normally. Like it gets wet but not…shit” he got quiet. “You know how sex works right? Like how babies are made?!” He sounded desperate, not quite believing how clueless she was.

She pictured it in her mind's eye, it was disjunct, like something you’d see on a diagram. “Yes of course. But it’s all very academic in my mind, ya know?”

“I see,” Player rubs the back of head. “Sex isn’t just for that ya know, not like I know personally but from what I’ve learned, it’s supposed to be like a really beautiful way to connect with someone you care about.”

Carmen’s chest got tight and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She desperately wanted to tell him that she wanted to have that connection with him, she just didn’t know how or if that would ruin their friendship.

“Sorry that’s a bit off topic. I’m not sure what else I can help with.” Player looked sheepish and lost. “I guess I would suggest amateur or like real couple videos? Those feel the most authentic.”

“Ok,” Carmen took a deep breath, feeling more confident after talking with her long time friend, but she was visibly still anxious which Player caught onto.

“Hey hey, you don’t have to try right now! Or even tomorrow. Take your time with it.” Player tried to reassure Carmen on the strangest thing he’s ever imagined. “Remember that it’s only for you, no one is judging you on this.”

“But how will I know if I’m doing it right?” She sighed.

“There is no ‘right’ way! If you feel good and you cum, then you did it right.” Player was feeling brave and gave her a wink. Which gave Carmen more butterflies.

“Okay, thanks Player. Thanks so much. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough.” She tucked a piece of hair away from her face. “I should be getting to sleep.”

“No problem. This was definitely the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had and I think I need to lie down on the floor for a bit and stare at the ceiling.” He smiled exhaustedly, “Call me if you have any more questions I guess?”

“G’night!”

“Sweet dreams, Red.” Player ended the call and immediately dropped his head to his desk. “What the actually fuck just happened,” he said aloud to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

The files Player decrypted ended up being extremely useful. A week and a caper in Texas later, the team celebrates another VILE defeat with tacos. Player ate Taco Bell over the video chat. 

Carmen and Player hadn’t chatted anymore about the topic they discussed a week ago and curiosity was nagging at Player, plus he was feeling the ‘little fire’ growing in his chest again.

Ivy and Zack decided to get milkshakes and drive fast around the flat roads near where they were staying leaving Player and Carmen alone. 

“Nice work on creating that diversion P,” Carmen complimented moving herself and her phone to the room in the hotel suite she was using. 

Player took a long sip from his Baja Blast. “Hey, remember what we talked about the other day?” 

Carmen took a second to formulate what she wanted to say back, “I actually can’t stop thinking about it. I- uh haven’t gotten a chance to really try anything but I did look at some videos. I think I have a pretty good idea of what I’m going to try.” 

“Remember how you wanted me to send you uh… my sounds…?” Player’s face was quickly feeling flush. 

Carmen nodded tentatively, “that was too much to ask, sorry about that.” 

Player took another gulp of his drink and an even larger gulp of air. “Well I may or may not be thinking I might do that later… and I have been having trouble turning off the commlink…” Carmen’s eyes got wide as he spoke. She knew what he was implying. 

Player gave her an adorable sheepish glance. “If it’s on and you can hear... don’t think I wanna know cuz then I- well I just don’t wanna know for sure, does that make sense?” 

Carmen gave him a mischievous look, “maybe I will have to go bail those redheads out of jail?” 

“And who knows?!” Player leaned back on his chair. “Maybe I’ll have to rush and track down more missing jewels or uncover the accounts of oil investors so I don’t get the chance.” 

“Super probable, yes,” Carmen giggled a little too long trying her best not to hang up the call right then and wait for the commlink. 

Player drains the rest of his bright teal soda to drown his nerves. “So anyways, I gotta go vacuum the roof now… those shingles really trap the dirt, ya know?...Bye.” 

Carmen giggles harder as the call ends.

About ten minutes later, Carmen gets the notification of the commlink. 

She put the earpieces in and switched off the lights before she made herself comfortable on the stiff sheets of the hotel bed. She waited thinking about what Player must be doing… finding a video… getting himself comfortable. She wondered if he was reclined on his bed or at the desk she knew very well. She also knew he must feel superrr nervous about the possibility of her listening. His face must be entirely flushed.

She heard background noise of what must be the music on the video or Player was playing music to set the mood. She closed her eyes to try to connect with the image. And then, as if he was whispering in her ear, a sigh of built up pleasure kissed the inside or her ear and she felt an electric wave travel through her head and down her spine. 

Player had his headset on or earpieces in so Carmen could hear him as clear as day. 

The small tangle in Carmen’s throat grew into a huge knot that sank down into her stomach. It sat there and warmed until it overwhelmed her ability to breath. She was suppressing all sound. But she quickly remembered that, in an effort to make sure Player doesn’t know she was listening, she muted herself. She let out a heated breath, curling her arms against her chest. 

Player’s delicate sighs and soft gasps turned slowly into longing moans as he continued, “Mhmmmmg.”

Carmen began to slide her hands down her body. She synced her movements with Player’s pleasured moans and imagined that they were his hands inching their way to her quivering legs. She softly teased the edges of her underwear like she imagined someone else doing before sliding her hand across the crotch of her panties. A shiver of pleasure sparked up her spine as she put more and more pressure on her clit. Player’s voice in her ear had evolved to whispered swears and heated groans as the nervous euphoria that Carmen might be listening overtook him. 

Carmen made tight circles on her clit with her finger like she saw the ‘solo girls” doing. It felt amazing. She changed the pace up and ran her hand up her tingling body to squeeze one of her perky breasts. A soft moan left her lips. 

She slipped a finger under her panties and into her wet heated core. She curled her fingers inside her but determined that the rubbing she was doing before felt better. With two fingers, she made small circles as Player huffed and moaned in her ears. Her body was buzzing from her head to her feet. She wanted more of this new feeling, it was intoxicating and all consuming.

~

Player had made the risky decision to use a picture of Carmen tonight. He felt conflicted about the decision, however, the thought that she would be listening was more than enough to ignite his imagination and fantasies to the nth degree. 

His insides swirled with nervous and excited energy as he desperately stroked himself, slick with precum and a tiny bit of lube. He imagined it was her petite hands skillfully and excitedly stroking him instead of his own. Player groaned and swore gently into the microphone on his headset.

He let out a deeper “Mmmmh” whenever he squeezed just a little harder at the base and a sharp gasp whenever he caressed the sensitive head. 

“A-ahhh,” Player thought of Carmen hearing him and getting horny, and his face burned. He thought of Carmen touching herself. Then he thought about touching Carmen. He wanted to be the one to make her feel incredible. 

“Mmhm,” He would massage her thighs as she straddled him on his bed. He’d kiss along her neck, drawing out her most lewd and hungry moans. Player sped up his movements as he dove deeper into the scene in his mind, his hand moving along his length quicker with help of more precum that was evoked by the fantasy. 

He envisioned her in that red gown she wore for the fashion show. Player thought about how good it would look, slowly slipping off her body revealing flimsy black lingerie. “Aaahhhhha!” He was close. His pace quickened a bit more and he gripped his shaft just a little tighter. Pausing the fantasy momentarily, he quickly adds some lube to intensify the sensation; in his mind, Carmen leans down and licks the length of his cock before taking as much as she can in her mouth. His back arches and his toes grip the sheet.

That’s it, he can’t handle anymore, gasping as he finishes, he unconsciously moans, “ _ Carmeenn!” _

After a moment of heavy breathing and pure bliss, the realization hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. His soul left his physical form. He watched from outside as he yanked off his headset and threw it across the room and slammed his computer closed. 

“OH FUUUUUUCK”

~

Carmen’s composure had quickly melted when Player’s noises sounded desperate and heated. She was deep in her imagination, thinking of what she could (would) do to Player to make him produce those sounds. Carmen made small circles on her clit with varied speeds and pressures, trying to figure out what felt best. She felt the pool of pleasure in her belly getting hotter as it was building to some kind of release. She thought of him wrapping her in his arms and touching her like she was touching herself, whispering words of encouragement and his soft moans into her ear. 

Carmen could feel the sensation building to a climax, she was almost there when the tone in Player’s voice changed and suddenly he was gasping and he moaned her name? 

That couldn’t be right? 

Right?

She heard heavy breathing over the audio feed. Then a scramble and before she could react, it was disconnected. 

Carmen’s mind froze and what flashed across the screen of her head was… “file.carmen.exe not found”…

She sat stunned, her fingers still in her wet folds, a release ripped away from her as she processed what happened and how she wanted to react to it. Carmen had always thought Player looked at her as a big sister figure, which she felt shame for since she now thought differently for him. Maybe he felt the same way as her? Should she call him back? She wanted him to help her break past that plateau, like he had helped her so many times before. 

At that thought, and the new sensation so close to her grasp, she calls Player on his phone. While it’s ringing she squirms anxiously and makes slow circles around her nipples enjoying the soft cloth from her t-shirt. It went to voicemail. She dialed again. No answer. 

Carmen whined and tapped out a text,  I'm so close. I need you. Please. 

She called again, it rang twice before Player picked up. 

“Um- ?” he managed to get out before Carmen word vomited over the call. 

“Tell me what you were thinking about?!” Her voice was sultry and breathless.

She heard him take a deep breath. Then in a low voice, he whispered, “I was thinking about you…” 

~

“Ahh. What was I doing?” Carmen’s voice was breathy as she spoke through the phone. Player’s head was spinning.  _ This couldn’t be happening? Right?  _ He figured he must be dreaming. 

“You were ah- wearing that sexy red dress,” Player’s face burned, he felt lightheaded. “From the fashion show.” After rushing to disconnect the comlink and fending off a panic attack, Player was nauseous with worry. Carmen’s calls so soon was a surprise and then the text… He always just assumed that she thought of him as a younger brother, but until recently he’s been second guessing that. Definitely, deep down, he was hoping Carmen felt the same for him as he did about her. 

“That  _ is _ a sexy dress. And then?” Carmen cooed. 

Player nervously swallowed, “We were touching. You were um- touching me.” 

“Mmm… Where?” Carmen let out a stifled groan.

“Carmen, are you okay? Are you… uh touching yourself?” Player had to know. He mustered as much composure as he could before the answer she gave wrecked him.

There was an uncomfortable silence until a breathy, “ _yes_ ” came over the call.

“Holy shit Carmen…” Player’s voice was strained, but his blood rushed southward from his brain. 

“I just… I feel so close…” Carmen’s fingers had been busy working up the building heat between her legs. 

Player was about to black out. “Fuck Red, okay I don’t know what to say.” 

  
“Just tell me what you were thinking when you were ah-” a small moan when she remembered all the lustful sounds he produced. “Pleaseee.” she added with a whine.

“Shit, you’re going to make me implode,” Player’s erection was back in full force as he closed his eyes trying to remember how to speak. “I was thinking about you and I together in my room. I was touching your body in ways to make you feel good and you were ah- moaning and such.” 

A quiet moan drifted over the call along with some especially deep breaths as Carmen closed her eyes and began to imagine the scene too. 

“You straddled me as the dress slowly slipped off and I was gripping your thighs. I, I- really like the thought of you on top of me.” Player had turned his brain off, deciding to enjoy this in case it was a one time thing or a dream. He really hoped it wasn't. 

Carmen gasped as she found that she, in fact, liked that thought as well. “Oh god..” she whispered into Player’s ear. 

Player was sweating. His head was swimming and Carmen’s words sent an unexpected wave of joy through his brain and down his back. His body stretches and he lets out a long exhale as his hand gentle rubs at his erection over his sweatpants. He is sensitive but completely overpowered by the feeling. 

“Then you leaned down to take my- my dick in your mouth.” Player spoke unsurely. Over the call, Carmen let out a groan. “And that’s what pulled me over the edge.” 

Carmen was at that edge but needed a little more. “Player I-I’m sorry,” She huffed, her face burning with pleasure that warmed her whole body from the motion of her fingers. “This is shit timing but I really need to tell- ah-”.

“Carm, we’ll talk later. Right now, I need you to cum. You’re doing so good,” his voice was strangely confident as he felt drunk on the serotonin in his brain. She let out a strained whine cueing Player in that she liked the encouragement. “Fuck, this is amazing, I know you’re close. Think of my hands as yours and cum for me, Carmen…” 

That was the push she needed to pull her into ecstasy. She mewed softly as fireworks radiated through her body. Player heard her breath heavily before a curse and some shifting noises. Player hadn’t thought this far into what he was going to say, honestly, he should have woken up by now. 

“Um hey,” He figured that was a safe bet. 

“Hi,” came a quiet reply. 

“How was it?” 

Carmen nodded her head over the phone but quickly realized he couldn’t see her. “It was good. Really good.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Player needed to change the subject. “Sooo,”

Bold as usual Carmen speaks her heart, “Player, I’ve had feelings for you for a while and I would like to do that again and maybe eventually we can do something together.” 

A weight lifts off of Player he didn’t know he was carrying. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! Thanks for all the Kudos and such!  
> This is my first smutty fic. Let me know how I can get better!


End file.
